Conventionally, in a transmitter including a bit-interleaved coding and modulation (BICM) encoder in which quasi-cyclic low-density parity-check code (QC LDPC) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) are used, a time interleaver that time-interleaves a plurality of cells generated by the BICM encoder is known. And a time deinterleaver corresponding to the time interleaver in a receiver is known.
As an example of the time interleaver and the time deinterleaver, a hybrid interleaver that performs hybrid interleaving, in which block interleaving and convolutional interleaving are used in combination as described in a DVB-NGH specification (NPL 1), and a corresponding hybrid deinterleaver are known.